Conventional designs of photovoltaic panels, certain electrical devices and portable charging devices that are photovoltaic enabled are typically constrained by the design of the solar photovoltaic cells wherein the flat photovoltaic cells often lead to flat photovoltaic panels or flattened sections of other devices wherein the flattened section contains photovoltaic cells.
Such constraints are driven, additionally, by the common perception that photovoltaic cells are most productive in generating electricity when placed perpendicular to a common light source and also by the physical attributes of photovoltaic cells that may bend and warp when placed in a heat-stress environment such as under direct sunlight.
The results are seen in the marketplace today in the form of a flashlight whose handle has a large flat section containing photovoltaic cells and in the form of multiple photovoltaic-based charging devices whose photovoltaic source is comprised of photovoltaic cells placed within a single-fold or multi-fold rigid envelope and in the form of other photo-voltaic-enabled devices that display similar functionality such LED lights and lanterns with a flat photovoltaic cell embedded into the top of the device. Where the need for portable or remote access of energy is present, in the marketplace, we also see photovoltaic power units built to conform to the end user's needs for portability and power. The needs of the marketplace have been attempted to be addressed in multiple ways and the below patents indicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,943 (Jerald C. Spencer et al; Jun. 4, 1996) teaches us of a portable photovoltaic power supply that is primarily comprised of a folding panel with one hinge and whose two sides include embedded photovoltaic cells. The photovoltaic folding unit is, as a unit, configured so at to be optionally attached to a receiving case such as a portable computer (laptop) carrying case. Once attached to the case, the photovoltaic unit will have one side affixed to the case and allowing the other side to unfold along the hinge side and revealing both interior sides which contain the photovoltaic cells. The invention is further comprised to have a power interconnection for the purposes of providing electricity to another device such as a laptop computer. This invention may also be configured to have one photoactive side inside a carrying case such as a satchel. Altogether, this invention provides one method of providing portable photovoltaic energy to a secondary device while also addressing the need to fit within the general confines of existing solutions (e.g., the dimensions of the carrying case).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501 (Steven C. Glidden et al; Oct. 19, 1999) teaches us of a larger portable photovoltaic power supply that is primarily comprised of a number of solar panels mounted onto a box trailer. More specifically, a typical box trailer mounted on an axle has mounted to its exterior a plurality of mounting racks onto which individual solar (photovoltaic) panels can be affixed such as the roof, left and right sides of the trailer. The mounting of the panels provides the further ability to deploy the solar panels. This invention provides for the utility of larger-scale, but still portable, electricity generation while addressing the need to reduce the footprint of solar devices for transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,050,723 (Bor-Yuan Hsiao; Nov. 1, 2011) teaches us of a portable electronic device having solar cell module and that is shown, within the patent, as a portable cellular phone that contains a photovoltaic cell section within its exterior encasement and whose purpose is to power the electronics held within that phone encasement. This patent seeks to address the need for additional electrical consumption driven by portable electronic devices and where the ability for an end user to gain access to electricity (e.g., through the main power system and matching plugs and interconnections) is uncertain.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,963 (Terry J. Peterson; Jun. 19, 2012) teaches us of a flashlight with photovoltaic power source and wherein a typically formed flashlight with elongated handle, batteries and a terminal end with light source and lens is modified to include a photovoltaic power source. Specifically, the typically round but elongated handle is modified to be partially rounded and with a distinct flat surface and where flat surface contains the photovoltaic cells that are then interconnect to the flashlight's power system. This patent demonstrates the utility of using photovoltaics as a remote and portable power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,079 (William J. Greenhoe; Apr. 28, 2009) teaches us of a solar (photovoltaic) rechargeable lantern that is comprised of multiple parts including a self-standing flashlight, battery, reflector and separate photovoltaic cells. The flashlight portion of this invention contains the rechargeable battery unit and may be stood vertically such that the direction of illumination is upward and further configured to accept an inverted conical reflector on top the light source thus reflecting the light to the sides and providing scattered illumination as a lantern and not directed illumination as a flashlight. This patent also demonstrates the utility of using photovoltaics as a remote and portable power source while also demonstrating the use of photovoltaic power sources as a secondary, add-on, device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,428 (Hyoung Sup Kim; Jul. 19, 2011) teaches us of an apparatus and method of recharging a battery using a USB device in a portable device wherein the charge of a battery is detected and the battery is recharged with the maximum current provided by the USB connection and thus shortening the recharge time. This invention provides an improvement on use of USB connections for the charging and recharging of portable devices while also setting a precedent for such charging and recharging.